The objectives of the Image Analysis Core are (1) to collect and analyze the information obtained from analysis of mutant mice. This will include (a) 3-D laser surface scans performed on mutant mice for subtle craniofacial and limb abnormalities, (b) digital image analysis of skeletal preparations for patterning and proliferation defects of bony and cartilaginous elements, and 8 x-rays studies at various time points to evaluate growth of skeletal elements and bone density. (2) To interact with project 2 to correlate quantitative measures of anthropometry in humans with cleidocranial dysplasia and normal controls with murine measures. The Core will systematically perform imaging studies on mice to better delineate their phenotype. The 3D laser surface methodology will be applied to the study of the phenotype of mice with craniofacial abnormalities.